


Up All Night

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Bill is hyped up on caffeine, and Darcy stays up with him.





	Up All Night

“I can smell colors.” Bill said as he came busting through the door to their dorm. 

“What?” Darcy turned around in his desk chair to face the now shaking boy. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Bill, it's one am, why are you shaking!” 

“Well,” Bill went to sit on the bed next to Darcy's desk, still practically vibrating out of his body. “I went to McDonalds for a coffee and some fries before I try to finish this econ paper.”

Darcy closed his laptop and went to sit on the bed with Bill, still listening intently to his story.

“And I accidentally forgot to tell them decaf. So I sat down in the library and started typing, then my brain exploded.”

“What?” Darcy asked with a small laugh.

“I’m serious!” Bill exclaimed. “I was just sitting there and then all of a sudden colors were so much brighter, and I could hear everything that was happening. And I couldn't stop moving. I've been shaking the whole way over here.” He held up a hand in front of Darcy's face to emphasize his point.

Darcy couldn't hold back a laugh from the amount of concern on Bill's face.

“Am I going to die?” Bill whispered softly. His eyes were big and worried as he looked up at Darcy.

Darcy took Bill's hand in his and kissed the top gently. “You're not going to die Honey. You just aren't going to get any sleep tonight.”

Bill let out a huff and laid his head on Darcy's shoulder. “I don't want to keep you up.”

Darcy kissed the top of his head and pushed Bill's hair back. “I'd rather be up with you than sleeping anyways.” He said gently.

Bill smiled and turned to face Darcy. He placed a still semi shaking hand on Darcy's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He rested their foreheads together and let out a small laugh.

“What?” Darcy asked again for the billionth time. 

“Nothing...I just...really have to pee.” Bill responded sheepishly.

Darcy laughed and shoved him off the bed towards the door.


End file.
